


Light up my world

by SlapTheBodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Object Penetration, Other, Porn Without Plot, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlapTheBodt/pseuds/SlapTheBodt
Summary: Erwin fucks a lamp, that's about it.





	

"Gorgeous... your beauty is beyond compare.. magnificent " he whispered to the lamp, sat eligantly next to his bed, lighting the room in a lude warm yellow light.

He sat up, edging closer to the sexy lamp, if only it knew what it did to him. He slowly glides his finger over the lamp "come on baby, we've been taking it slow but I think it's time to take it to the next level.. I want your bulb"

Lips pulling into a suductive smirk, he leans closer and whispered "I know you want me too." Delicate fingers pulled off the lamp shade, a light blush growing on his cheeks and his pants becoming tighter, this lamp was the pure definition of sex.

"Fuck baby.." he whispered, he'd never seen anything so sexy in his life, the room became hot and his pants were tight. No more waiting, tonight is the night. Pulling off his crisp white shirt, he tosses it aside along with his pants and underwear. He eyes the lamp, it flickering with excitement.

Slowly he licks up the lamps base, the smooth wood feeling like heaven on his tongue. Tonight he wanted only pleasure so no time to think. In almost a hurry he screws the bulb off, it was so ready, his own hole bacically begging for the dirty lamp "I want you so bad" he whispered.

He lifts his legs high holding the lamp in two hands, no need for lube, the lamp supplied its own in its dripping battery acid. He thrusts it in, his back arching dangerously off the bed and crying out in pure ecstasy. The hot screw from the bulb branding his prostate.

"Fuck yes lamp fill me burn me ah~!!" He cries out as he thrusts the warm sex object in and out of his hot and ready hole. The stimulation making his body shiver in pleasure and his cock ready to bust.

A few more thrusts and he was done, the lamp lodged deep up his ass. "Lamp!!" He cries out in shock, shooting his hot seed like a water fountain landing onto his sweaty chest.


End file.
